


Yes, Professor

by Lynxphilia



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BEHOLD THE SMUT, F/M, TOM IS SO HOT, asdfghkl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals were always hard, this was a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You tapped your index finger on the edge of the desk you currently sat in, staring at the half completed test in front of you.

 

Final Exams had always been tough, but none harder than your Literary Final for Professor Hiddleston’s Historical Arts of Literature. You had tried your best to study, taking notes every time he had a lecture, reading summaries of Beowulf, Romeo and Juliet, and Hamlet in what small ‘free time’ you had. You had done four Essays concerning ancient techniques of Poetry and Sonnet writing, to which you all but barely passed.  You presumed that you would be able to pass your Final easily but you had completely forgotten to recollect notes from last weeks class, the  _only_  week you had missed was the week you were learning new concepts of poetry such as Blank Verse, Iambic Pentameter, Ethos, Pathos, and Logos, Adage, and Literary Apostrophe; all to which you thought was not even a part of the English speaking language.

 

You glanced up at the clock on the wall above the door, 4:30. You had been here nearly 45 minutes and you had about 50 questions to go, you ground your jaw together and desperately tried to not snap your pencil in half as the girl a few seats away from you repeatedly popped her gum. You breathed in deeply and continued to eliminate and mark questions, finally the writing of the cheerleader, who had profusely dunked herself in a vat of perfume, stopped and there was the clacking of her expensive heels against the laminate flooring as she walked to Professor Hiddleston’s desk.

 

“I have completed my test, Sir.” She spoke in that god awful highly pitched voice of hers, Professor Hiddleston cleared his throat and you looked up to see the cheerleader leaning extensively over his desk as if trying to push her silicon breasts into his face as her skirt came nearly half up her ass.

 

“Good. Now I trust you will think twice about cheating on an Exam, am I correct?” He asked, your knees shivered and tingled at the sound of his voice. You bit your lip hard and squeezed your eyes shut at you desperately tried to keep inappropriate thoughts out of your head.

 

“Of course, Professor.” She squeaked and all inappropriate thoughts fled from your mind.

 

“You may leave then.” Then the room was silent again and you could finally think properly.

You were 15 questions away from being done when the hour and a half timer went off, you sighed and set down your pencil. You picked up your test and jacket before making your way to Professor Hiddleston’s desk,

 

“Did you finish?” He asked,

 

“15 questions.” You replied,

 

“Would you like to stay and complete your test? I don’t mind, I need to finish grading anyway.” You looked up to see him staring directly at you,

 

“Could I?” You asked, he smiled and replied.

 

“Be my guest.”

 

“Thank you sir.” He nodded and you took the seat closest to you which just happened to be in front of Professor Hiddleston’s desk. You were able to finish in peace and in another half hour you were done,

 

“Why is it that you, being my smartest student, had trouble finishing this Exam while the others passed easily?” Professor Hiddleston asked, the question caught you off guard. Well, sometimes it was hard to focus when you began to trace the edges of his cheek and jawbones, or when you would start drawing his eyes on your test papers, or when he turned to write on the chalkboard, leaving his perfect arse in view, such as he was doing now, or when he would take off his coat and roll his sleeves up, exposing his strong forearms, also what he was doing now.

 

“I cannot say why, Sir.” You answered.

 

“And what of Tenisha?” He asked, not turning to face you but continuing to write tomorrows notes and chapter on the chalkboard.

 

“What of her?”

 

“Why was she able to finish before you but started after?” He asked with a curious tone,

 

“Probably because she cheated.” You said without hesitation, a hand coming over your mouth soon after. “My apologies, that was entirely inappropriate.” Professor Hiddleston turned from the board to face you, throwing his paper onto the desk and slowly walking toward the door.

 

“I shall deem what is appropriate and inappropriate in this classroom.” He said simply, closing and locking the door as your heart rate sped up.

 

“Sir?” You asked, your hands becoming sweaty and twitchy.

 

“Drawing contours of a teacher is hardly appropriate.” He spoke, his expression serious and intimidating.

 

“I’m sorry?” You asked, faking to be confused.

 

“You should not lie to someone of higher authority.” He spoke, slowly walking toward you and backing you against his mahogany desk.

 

“My apologies.” You whispered as you inhaled his scent; musky and earthy, like the smell of a forest in spring or autumn.

 

“I’ve seen how you look at me.” He whispers as he places his hands on either side of you, pressing flush against your body.

 

“E-Everyone looks at you.”

 

“But none make my skin burn such as you do.” He growled, “and I want to know why.” You looked up to meet his once green eyes that have now turned black with lust, he glanced down at your lips before looking back into your eyes. Before you could return an answer, his soft demanding lips came down upon yours. He groaned as you enthusiastically returned the kiss, his tongue managed to swipe across your bottom lip which left your lips parting and eyes closing. His hands gripped your hips and tried to bring you closer to him, pressing his now obvious arousal into your abdomen. His tongue pillaged your mouth and began to map out the contours, running the tip over your teeth and tongue; playfully stroking it and lightly suckling it into his own mouth. “You are a distraction.” He growled against you, then stepping back to unbutton his dark royale blue dress shirt.

 

“A-And what are you going to do to me, Professor?” You asked, leaning back against his desk with your legs spread akimbo.

 

“I am going to ravage you, you dirty minx.” He groaned, pulling off your shirt and reattaching his mouth to yours. As he tongue fucked your mouth, you ran your hands over the ridges of his chest and abdomen. He groaned as you scraped your nails down his abs to the edge of his trousers, you began to undo the belt and fully pulling it off of him then flinging it onto the floor. “Eager, are we?” He teased, rubbing up your sides to your covered breasts; flicking his thumbs over your now hardening nipples.

 

“It’s your fault.” You sighed when his mouth ran down your jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses and lightly running his tongue over your throat.

 

“My fault?” He asked, the vibration of his voice echoed across your collarbones and you moaned.

 

“You with your stupidly perfect…body.” You groaned, he began to suck and nibble at your neck; most likely leaving a mark visible for days. You fumbled with the button on his trousers before yanking it open and grasping his hard erection, which earned a shuddering moan from him. He began to rut against your hand as you did nothing but hold his cock in your hand,

 

“You will be the death of me.” He groaned,

 

“Well, we wouldn’t want that..would we?” You coyly asked, moving your hand against his shaft. He groaned brokenly, resting his forehead against your shoulder. His right hand moved to grip your burning mound and your movements faltered as you too let out a broken moan.

 

“Does my touch make you wet?” he asked, biting down on your collarbone hard enough to break skin. You cried out as his hand made its way inside both your knickers and trousers, his long fingers made figure eights around your clit and dipped once into your wetness. He pulled out his hand and sucked his finger clean as you watched, “You taste divine.” He smirked, your breath hitched as he kissed you and aggressively pushed his tongue into your mouth; your thoughts scrambling as you tasted yourself on his tongue. “But I would much rather taste you from the source.” He whispered, he hoisted you on his desk and pulled off your trousers; tossing it behind him. He hooked your legs over his shoulders and locked eyes with yours, you gave a shuddering breath as he continued to look at you with terrifying intensity. As he trailed his tongue from your slit to your clitoris, your head fell back and his movements stopped, you whimpered at the lost. “Look. At. Me.” He commanded, the deep vibrations were heavenly agonizing and you couldn’t deny. You looked down at your professor ,buried between your thighs and slowly dragging his tongue around your clitoris. You moaned and grasped his chestnut hair, running your fingers through them and dragging your nails over his scalp. He groaned and began suckling your essence into his mouth as if it sustained him. Your hips bucked of their own accord, pushing your pussy into his mouth in an attempt to bring him closer, as if it were possible. He responded by wrapping his left arm around your hip and holding you down, breaking eye contact to close his eyes and savour your taste. You let your head fall back and your body drop to his desk, still pushing on his head even as one of his fingers teased your entrance.

 

“Please, Professor!” You cried out, done with his teasing and right on the edge of ecstasy. Professor Hiddleston pushed in his middle finger to the hilt and curling his finger to massage the one spot inside you that had you seeing white and coming off the table with a mixed moan of  _‘Oh, Professor!’_  and cursing. As you came down from your high, your professor gently removed his finger and cleaned your sticky mess with his tongue. Your eyes were half lidded and your lips parted when Professor Hiddleston stood over your form,

 

“Did you enjoy yourself as much as I enjoyed you?” He asked. You nodded half-heartedly and he kissed your lips chastely.

 

_“End of Lesson One.” He whispered into your ear._


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, curse Mr. Hiddleston.

The days after yours and Professor Hiddlestons’ ‘encounter’ had been frustrating to say the least; he would purposely roll up his sleeves, stick out his arse a little more, linger at your desk, lightly run his fingers over your arm as he passed by. You would clench your jaw, put on your sweetest smile and continue, to tease him you would leave your jacket unzipped to show your covered cleavage, you would bite your lip or run your tongue over your bottom lip, this usually caused for him to stutter and ‘loose his train of thought’. Four days of teasing had caused for his sanity to crumble, four days of tossing off to images and dreams of having you beneath him, atop him, beside him and in every sex position possible. He asked you to stay after class for a ‘word about your essay’, to which left your knees shaking, thighs trembling and clitoris throbbing.

“You’ve been a very bad girl, Y/N.” he said as he crossed the room to close and lock the door.

“I have no idea what you are speaking of, Professor.” You replied, he growled and pulled you to your feet. Attacking your mouth and pulling you closer by your hips, his growing erection pressing against your abdomen.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about.” His voice was low and dangerous; the look in his eyes only made it that much better. “You and your cursed teasing, you are a distraction and I will see to that it stops.” He roughly pushed you onto his desk, the wood cold against your thin shirt. He hoisted your legs around his waist and thrust against your dripping heat lazily, all the while sucking bruises into your neck and collarbone. Your arms wound around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, his tongue elaborately danced with yours and he seized this chance to pin your arms to his desk. One hand held yours in place while the other snaked its way under your shirt to lightly run his thumb over your stomach, he traced over your ribs and fondled your breast, drawing a moan from your lips. He groaned and thrust harder against you, the desk sliding back a tad bit with a screeching sound.

Then there was a knock at the door; you both froze at the sound.

“Professor Hiddleston?” Came a voice from behind the door,

“Shit.” You whispered, he shushed you with a hand over your mouth,

“Yes?” He asked, his voice slightly wavering.

“Are you not attending the meeting?” It was the head Mistress,

“Fuck.” He growled quietly, “I completely forgot, let me finish grading these papers and I shall be there shortly.” The sound of her heels clacking down the hall echoed in your ear and you let out a breath you hadn’t known you’d been holding. “I want you and I don’t have the patience to wait.” He whispered, staring into your eyes and his lips lightly brushing over yours.

“I’m sorry, Professor.” You whispered, pressing your lips to his briefly. “But you have duties to attend, and I do not think it would please the Head Mistress if you were to neglect them.” He let out a sound that sounded like a groan and a growl mixed together,

“How long could you stay?” He asked, hips lazily rutting against you.

“As long as you need me to.” You whispered. He nodded and pressed his lips to yours hastily, then standing straight and collecting himself; willing for his erection to fade as he straightened out his trousers and waistcoat.

“I want you to be stretched and ready by the time I return.” He growled against your neck, slipping two fingers into your trousers, then your heat with embarrassing ease. You nodded in return and slumped against the desk as he closed and locked the door.

It took you a few moments to recollect your breath, but when you had, you slipped off your shirt and pulled off your trousers. You teasingly ran your fingers over your collarbones, down to your covered breasts where you rubbed over your achingly hard nipples, and then your hands traveled down to your navel then the hem of your knickers. You spread your legs on your Professors’ chair and pulled the offending material to the side of your slit, your essence trickling down onto his leather chair. A loud gasp left you as your finger dipped into your dripping center, your thumb moving idly over your clit and your other hand up to your breast. As you began to thrust your fingers inside you, working yourself to orgasm, you vaguely remembered Mr. Hiddlestons’ request of being stretched open to accommodate his endowed length. You removed your hand from your breast and began to work on stretching yourself open with two digits, then three, then four. You began to tease yourself by rubbing your clitoris harshly, slowly, and with barely there touches, you had brought yourself down from high about five or six times, and your opening was stretched to nearly fit your fist when the door burst open. You had been facing toward the door and let out a moan in welcome,

“God, woman!” Your professors’ voice permeated throughout the large room, echoed by the slamming of the wooden door. Mr. Hiddleston took in the sight of your debauched form, your breasts hidden by flimsy garment, as well as your treasured heat. He tore off his waist coat and shirt before striding to where you sat with your legs spread wide.

“Help me, Professor.” You whimpered, your voice echoed with the slick, wet sound of your fingers sliding in and out with practiced ease. Mr. Hiddleston attacked your lips, his hand stalling your movement by grabbing your wrist and wrenching a whimpering moan from your lips.

“How many times have you reached release, my darling?” Removing your drenched fingers and bringing them to his lips, the sight alone had your hips bucking and toes curling.

“None, I have waited for you to grant me my release.” You whispered, he hummed in satisfaction, dragging his wet lips across your cheek then your lips.

“You are so obedient, pet.” You nodded and grasped at his back, trying to pull him closer but his touch near had your limbs feeling like noodles. “Perhaps I should award you for your behavior.” You once again nodded reverently and squirmed in anticipation as he pulled off his shoes then began to unbuckle his trousers. You stopped his hands and looked up at him as you picked up the task he had left off.

“Allow me.” You smiled. He stroked your cheek and held your chin in your hand as you unzipped them and let them drop to the floor, you mouthed at his straining erection through his underclothes. The hand which was once on your chin proceeded to move to your hair and clench the strands in a feeble attempt to bring you closer, a groan left him as your hand snaked its way into his underclothes to grasp at his straining erection. You smiled at your small victory before pulling down his underclothes to reveal his hard erection. You lightly kissed the tip, which brought a full bodied shudder from him, you continued and ran your tongue over the slit leaking bitterly sweet cum. You moaned as the taste enveloped your mouth and you brought your hand up to stroke him as you lightly suckled on the head of his cock. He let out a strained groan and you looked up to see his neck stretched taught and his jaw clenched tightly, “Do not hide your voice from me, Professor. Let me know how good I make you feel.” You commanded, his hips bucking towards your mouth as your words vibrated through him. “Do you understand?” You asked, stroking his erection faster and faster.

“Y-Yes! Yes, I understand! God, please d-don’t stop!” You smiled and continued your ‘work’, eagerly taking his long length into your mouth and stroking what parts you couldn’t coat in your saliva. His hand clenching in your hair and the edge of the desk he was leaning on. You looked up at him as you began to bob your head, your vision becoming blurry as he hit the back of your throat, making you choke slightly but regaining your composition. He looked down at you with concern to see only lust and want clouding your eyes, he groaned as you released his length and ran your tongue from the tip to the base and sucking one of his balls into your mouth, fondling the other. He threw his head back and pulled you up to take his release down your throat, you moaned as his cum filled your mouth and trickled down your chin. You held it in your mouth as he continued to breathe deeply, chuckling as he looked toward you. You opened your mouth to show what you had gathered, the cum and saliva rolling on your tongue, making his cock twitch at the sight. “You’re such a good pet, Y/N.” He said as he pulled you to your feet and whispered in your ear; “Swallow for me.” You did as instructed and kissed him with your filthy talented mouth. He groaned and pulled you up to wrap your legs around his hips, he set you on his desk as he cleaned around your mouth. Tongue darting behind your lips to tangle with yours, you moaned when you felt his hardening erection bumping against your inner thigh and wet heat.

“Please, Professor.” You pleaded, he smiled and placed a chaste kiss upon your lips before laying you across his desk; items falling onto the floor and others pushed aside.

“I'll make you cum, my pet, but only when I allow it. You come before I say so and I’ll continue to tease you until the semester ends…do you understand?” You swallowed thickly as his piercing eyes stared into yours, his hand already beginning to trail down your side and cupping your cunt. You nodded slowly and a wicked smile formed on his lips. “Good.” He silenced your moans as he slid home, stretching you even further than you had anticipated. You gasped and moaned against his lips as he begun to pull out until only his tip left inside and slamming back with increased momentum. He rested his forehead on yours, his hands planted on either side of your still covered chest. He groaned as the fabric of your knickers rubbed against him and simply tearing it off you and flinging it somewhere in the room, doing the same with your bra. You arched your back as he hit the one spot inside you that had you going deaf and blind but screaming with pleasure. You could feel him smirk against you, the wanker, and thrusting with renewed vigour. You continued to climb to the height of your pleasure when his voice cut through your moaning; “Don’t you dare, not until I say.” You groaned and tried to think of other, displeasuring, things; homework, which eventually led back to your professor, long lectures, again to your professor, housework, which, somehow, ended back up to your professor. You writhed and moaned as he fought to reach his peak as well, his hips faltered and his lips attached to your hard nipple, drawing a cry from you.

“P-Professor..” You whispered.

“Call me Tom when you cum…do it!” He thrust into you so hard that the desk made the loud screeching sound every time he moved, he moaned against your breast and his other hand rubbed at your swollen clitoris. All you could think of was your professor, all you could see was your professor, all you could smell was the remnants of you and your professors’ coupling, everything was your professor and you came off the desk with a loud moan of;

“TOM!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to add another chapter- again, hopefully soon.


End file.
